Novacane
by thatbadwhisperyouhear
Summary: I Think I started something, I got what I wanted. I can't feel nothing, superhuman. The Westbrooks come to LaPush bringing a whole different twist. Leaving their past behind they never thought your past can come back and haunt you;but they thought wrong.


Chapter one

You know the girl that was always smiling at the wrong moments, listening to you no matter how much you complain about your life, while you knew very little about who she was? Well that was her. You know the boy who voiced every evil thought you were thinking with no care in the world and it wasn't because he went through something or was possessed, it was just him? Well he's that little boy. And you know that girl who just couldn't bring herself to give two fucks about anything, including her own problems no matter how hard you tried to get her to care? Yep this was her in human form.

"I'm hungry." Tommy announced. Jasmine and Essence rolled their eyes at their baby brother.

"We have another hour till we get to La Push, soooo your just gonna have to wait." Jasmine happily turned her brother down. He wouldn't get what he wanted this time. Tommy leaned his head between the two front seats.

"The fuck you mean?" he yelled. Essence kicked her feet up onto the dashboard.

"Looks like I'm going back to sleep. Tommy, move your big ass head. I don't want you breathing on me while I'm trying to sleep." With that said she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes as Jasmine switched lanes in their orange Jeep Sahara. It was the only nice thing their mother left them. She wasn't as nice in the house department. Luckily their grandfather cared enough to leave them his money he received when the old bastard finally sold his chain of hotels. It check had enough zeros in it to provide them with a new house in La Push and put food on the table for at least ten years. They could even afford college for all three of them. Not that it was a goal or anything now. It was just not getting caught that was the main concern.

An hour later they pulled up to a unique house that had glass for walls on the bottom half and trees that went on forever. Essence climbed out first and snapped a picture with her Nikon camera.

"Wow this shit is ugly." Tommy said looking up at the house while squiting from the glare of the sun.

"Shut up this house is unique. Appreciate art young one." Jasmine said in the defense of the house. Tommy couldn't care less. "Anyways, Jasper said he'd meet us up here with the dude who sold us this house, his father Carlisle."

Essence smacked her lips and growled, "Jasper."

"What you have a problem with that?" Jasmine asked. Tommy watched his sisters with an evil grin on his face. Essence leaned up against the car bored.

"Nope, none at all." Was all she said.

"Good lets check this house out." With that said all tension was put aside and replaced with curiosity. The house was a nice two story with four bedrooms and two and a half bathrooms. It had a convenient little jet spa tucked in a corner of the back deck. The kitchen was more for show. It had black granite counters and a stainless steel see through fridge. The dining room had a table long enough to have Chicago bulls over for dinner. Carlisle must have took the phrase house full of kids literal. The living room was decorated with endless entertainment options a T.V, a DVD player, a Wii, an Xbox, or you could scale the wall seeing as there was a rock wall placed in form as a connecting wall between the living room and dining room. The furniture was black while the walls were pastel gray giving it a modern and cold feel. Perfect it fit all three of their taste.

Tommy's room was red with white furniture and had a bed that was only reached by a ladder on the right hand side. Underneath the bed was a little space that held a T.V and gaming center. Jasmine and Essence smiled at each other; they knew this meant he would ever leave his room to cause trouble now.

Essence's room was eay to pick out, because her door was white and she had quotes written in sharpie marker. Now when you step inside her room was a dark gray and on the left side of the room she had white paint splattered on the white, and then on the right side of the wall she had pictures of her crushes and family. Her bed also had gray covers and a white baby seal on the bed. Her whole room was vintage and it was everything she needed, she didn't like to shop but that doesn't mean her closet wasn't filled with vintage things. On a table she had a bunch of pictures and a camera sitting on it, and then she had a big window on the side and another desk sitting right in front of it. On that desk she had a bunch of papers on it filled with writings of poems to what she feels, and of course she had some books thrown around.

Jasmine's room has cherry blossoms all over her walls and dark cherry wood furniture with Japanese handcrafted, wooden figures decorating the dresser. Her bed was a queen sized platform. She had a walk in closet that held a mirror against the further side of the wall, which emitted a smile from her and an eye roll from Essence and Tommy. But what really made her squeal was the place that let her just get away. There was a crawl space placed right next to her closet doors. It looked like a regular crawl space but when she entered it there were shelves of books assorted from fiction to non-fiction and soft yellow walls that practically screamed serenity. The floor was carpet as all the others and it had a water padding in the center for a SINGLE person to relax. This what must be what heaven was like they all thought. Jasmine would make sure to write up a nice bonus for Carlisle. He matched her descriptions to a T.

Jasper and Carlisle had just arrived, and it didn't take long for someone else to start knocking at the door.

"Answer the door Tommy you see I'm busy." Essence said popping a cheddar lay into her mouth. Jasmine was in the kitchen still thanking Carlisle for the house and some other shit. Seeing he was out of options Tommy stuck his middle finger up at her and opened the door.

"Who the fuck are you?" The four large sized dudes looked surprised at the little boy's audacity.

"I'm Sam, this is Jake, this is Paul, and this is Embry." He said pointing at each of the men who gave a curt nod in response. "How old are you?"

"As old as your momma. Don't come to my house thinking you run shit!" Tommy always gave a memorable first impression. Seeing as the men had a shocked look pasted on their face, Tommy could add this one to his list.

"Umm," Jake was the brave one to ask the next question. "Who lives here?"

"Me motherfucker!" Tommy shrieked.

Embry peeked behind the little boy and yelled, "Um hello?" A few seconds later Essence and Jasmine came to the door. Jasmine looked at the uncomfortable glances they were giving Tommy and knew exactly what happened.

"Were you mouthing off?" She asked but the question was more rhetorical. Tommy just shrugged and crossed his arms.

"So you guys must be the westbrooks." Paul spoke up.

"No shit bitch." Tommy was on a roll today. Jasmine pushed the boy out of the way before their guests ran away and never looked back.

"Sorry he has anger problems." Jasmine gave a smile one usually uses to fix situations.

"Just like Paul here." Embry laughed. Paul gave a low growl and dirty look.

"You do too Jasmine." Essence stated.

"And so does your ass!" Jasmine cleared her throat and started up again. "You already met Tommy I see." She and Essence both giggled. "We're the twins. She's Essence and I'm Jasmine." Embry was about to be the millionth person to ask the same question so Essence went ahead and answered for him before he had a chance to ask, "We're faternal twins." Embry still looked confused. "That… means… we… don't… look… alike." Essence spelled out slowly for him. Jasmine held back a snort.

"Right. Well we live on the res too. We're part of the Quilette wolves. We heard you guys run with wolves too." Sam said and he introduced himself and the other three. Jasmine looked over all of them appraisingly.

"And you guys are cute minus you Sam. No offence. You just look like your already taken." The boys smiled at Jasmines sudden flirtation. A second later Jasmine felt a cold grasp on her arm. She looked to the left and her big brown eyes met his gold eyes. She gave Jasper a stink look and snatched her arm back. She liked Jasper but if he kept this up someone was going to get hurt and it wouldn't be her. The Quilette boys grew tense and quiet.

"They have a bloodsucker in the house." Paul snared.

"I tried to tell her he smells." Essence mumbled. She checked paul out as his temper rose. He was attractive but she wasn't with that lovey dovey shit. Being a shape shifter had its perks and it didn't. The sensitive nose it gave you towards the sweet smell of vampires was not one. Jasmine put it all aside and tried to think of being close to Jasper as visiting a bakery, a really stinky bakery. Essence was not as optimistic. She kept her distance from the vamps and they her.

"Well I'm not happy to see you either you filthy mutt." Jasper snarled to Paul. Paul in return started to shake.

"Paul go take a walk." Sam advised.

"No!" Paul had a mind of his own… for now. Sam stepped in front of Paul and gave a leader disposition. Paul backed up a little and gave Jasper a hard stare.

" I'm not one to mess with. I'll fight you till you're dead." He warned Jasper.

"I like him." Essence whispered to Jasmine.

"You would." Jasmine knew her sister was always attracted with short tempered guys.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Carlisle playing peacemaker stated.

"Too late for that." Jacob hissed.

"We were just welcoming the Westbrooks to their new home. We would just like to be on our way."

"We don't cross onto your land do we?" Embry asked. Jasmine looked around. Were they really getting mad at each other for this? Tommy sat back amused hoping to see a fight. Essence looked midly entertained… with her fingernails.

"We understand just let us keep it moving." Jasper reasoned. Nobody said anything or moved, they just watched one another for what seemed like forever. Finally Sam spoke up.

"Alright just hurry off our land."

"Before things get ugly," Jake added.

"Jake…" Same warned.

"Let's be on our way Jasper. Enjoy your home." Carlisle smile at the Westbrooks. Jasper said he'd see Jasmine later and they left. The wolf


End file.
